My Breaking Dawn
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: Breaking Dawn the way I would have written it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

It was a week before the wedding, and as I lay on the bed, Edward's arms encircling my waist, I thought back to the day we broke the news to Charlie.

(Flashback)

Edward and I walked in the door to the sound of the TV. I assumed it was some game or other.

"Is that you Bells?" Charlie called out

"Yeah it's me. And…Edward" I answered

I could almost hear Charlie's face morph into his trademark glare that he reserved solely for Edward. Charlie still hadn't forgiven Edward for what he put me through when he left. We walked into the living room to face Charlie's wrath hand in hand. Edward could tell I was freaking out as it was, despite the countless times (on the way here) he'd told me everything would be all right. If Charlie didn't take this well I would either have and emotional/nervous breakdown or faint. As we walked into the living room I reminded myself of the promise Edward had made me earlier.

'If it gets to be to much, telling him, I'm more than willing to explain to Charlie exactly how much you mean to me and that he doesn't need to worry.' Naturally being the coward that I am, I accepted without question. Edward sat down in the recliner and pulled me down onto his lap.

" Um…uh Charlie, Edward and I have some BIG news to share with you" I managed to choke out. He was immediately suspicious, and he made it quite clear, because he muted the TV something he almost never did and immediately glared directly at Edward and growled out

"You do, do you?"

"Uh huh" was all I managed to get out in response I was so nervous

"And what would this 'BIG news' be?" he sneered

I felt Edward stiffen in stress behind me and I could tell he was struggling to control his anger. I squeezed his hand and he began to calm down. After I was sufficiently convinced Edward wouldn't go all vampire ballistic on Charlie I said

"Well, ya see Edward kind of, sort of proposed to me this afternoon, and I uh, I um accepted!" there I said it. I opened my eyes and saw a purple faced Charlie, then suddenly

"WHAT!?" he thundered

"Um, well, we're getting married!" I said slightly nervous.

That's when Charlie lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED'? AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HIM!" he thundered

"Yes, I fully intend to marry him and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" I yelled the last part my own temper sparking.

By this point I had jumped up from Edward's lap and was being restrained by his strong capable hands.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" he yelled back

" YOU'RE FORGETTING THAT I'M 18 CHARLIE, A LEGAL ADULT!"

And with that I left the room dragging Edward with me to my room. Halfway up the stairs Charlie yelled

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY!?"

"TO PACK MY THINGS!" I screamed back

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU INTEND TO GO!?" he asked

"WHERE DO YOU THINK? TO EDWARD'S HOUSE!" I replied

And with that Edward and I continued to my room. It took all of 25 min. to pack all my important belongings. When we reached the door Charlie grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him and said through clenched teeth

"I FORBID YOU TO GO!" and the next thing I knew he's about to slap me across the face when Edward grabbed his wrist and muttered

"Be careful what you do to my fiancé Charlie" his voice was so calm and quiet, it made the words much more menacing.

Charlie backed off then, and I ran out to my truck with Edward right beside me. I got in my truck and we got about a block away before I dissolved into tears. Edward pulled me across his lap and switched seats with me.

"Are you alright love?" he asked me

"I-I-I c-c-can't believe he was so cruel!" I sobbed, the tears coming non-stop now. Edward rubbed my arm soothingly

"Why does he hate me so much Edward?" I asked a few minutes later. I had calmed down but the tears were still falling.

By that time we were pulling up to Edward's house. He turned off the truck and the next thing I knew he was carrying me in his arms with all my stuff slung over his shoulder into the house. His family instantly surrounded us.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked

"Ch- Ch-Charlie h-hates me" I wailed as I started sobbing again.

"Charlie didn't react well to our engagement and as we were leaving he tried to slap her" Edward clarified for me through clenched teeth.

"Oh! My dear, dear Bella! Are you alright?" Esme asked me, with nothing but concern for me on her face

"I will be" I sniffled in response

Edward set me down and Esme immediately gathered me into a tight embrace.

"I assume that because you have all this stuff with you that you moved out and will e staying here?" she asked

"Yes. If that's all right with you. I don't think I can handle my dad right now." I said quietly, though I knew they could hear me perfectly.

"Of course it's alright. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like dear." She said

" Come on Bella, let's get your things upstairs" Edward said

" He picked me up again and all my stuff and ran me up to his room

(END FLASHBACK)

And that's how I ended up in Edward's room. Charlie has called many times but I can't bring myself to talk to him. Every time he calls Edward answers and informs Charlie how upset I was and hangs up on him. I felt Edward shift slightly beside me.

"You should sleep, love" he told me

"I can't sleep" I admitted

"Are you still upset about Charlie?" he asked me

"No but I was thinking about that, and I was wondering about what we're going to do about it" I said

"I'm not sure love, but we can ask Alice if she has any ideas about what to do" he suggested

"Alright"

"Now, get some sleep so that you're not a walking disaster zone-well so you're not more so than usual-tomorrow"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises" I warned

"Good" he said, then he started humming my lullaby and kissed me softly before I drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the to the sound of Alice yelling at Emmett. I heard Edward chuckle softly beside me, then he realized I was awake and shut up.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yes I did, now what's Alice yelling at Emmett about this time?" I said

"Oh the usual. He made an obnoxious remark about some detail or other that she has planned for the wedding." Edward replied, I could tell he was using all his restraint to suppress his laughter.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered

"Because it's so predictably Emmett?' Edward suggested

"Probably" I agreed. My stomach started to growl and Edward chuckled slightly.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast" he said

"Alright" I agreed, and with that he scooped me up off the bed and he ran towards the kitchen at vampire speed.

When we got there we were greeted with a small round of 'good mornings'. Then we saw Emmett curled up in a corner with Alice –obviously in 'evil pixie mode'- glaring at him. I started to giggle and then everyone but Alice-who was too busy glaring- and Emmett-who was too busy cowering- started to laugh.

"Would you like pancakes or French Toast for breakfast dear?" Esme asked me

"Um, French Toast please" I answered. A few minutes after Esme had a plate down in front of me.

"Wow! It smells amazing Esme, thank you" over the past moth or so since I moved in, Esme has become quite the cook.

"You're very welcome Bella" she replied

Esme had set down a plate loaded with 2 pieces of French Toast, 4 strips of Bacon, Eggs, and Hash Browns. I started eating and Esme had really outdone herself this time.

"Esme, you have truly outdone yourself this morning" I sang

"It's nothing really. I've discovered that I actually like cooking, except raw meat but…' she trailed off

"I'm glad I'm not the only one in this house anymore who likes to cook anymore" I sighed

After I finished eating, I got up to go wash my dishes but Edward snatched them from me and was at the sink before I was even standing completely.

"You are one lucky guy, most girls wouldn't be hanging around with that kind of treatment, would they" I said sarcastically

"You are absolutely right" Edward answered. Emmett made a gagging sound, but shut up when he saw the death glare that Alice shot him.

"Well you two, it's time to go work out the final details for the wedding" Alice announced. Edward scooped me up again and the three of us took off to Alice's room at vampire speed.

**(THREE HOURS LATER) **

"Alice, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease, let us go already!" I begged

"All right, all right you can go now."

"Thank you Alice!" I cried in relief

"Edward, get me outta here, now." I whispered into his ear.

He was more than happy to oblige. He picked me up and took off before Alice could find something else to keep us busy for another couple of hours. We hoped into Edward's Volvo and took off. Twenty minutes later we were in Port Angeles.

"I thought it would be safer to get out of town to avoid the wrath of the evil pixie that is Alice" Edward said, chuckling slightly

"Good idea. Now what should we do?" I asked

"How about a movie?" he suggested

"Sounds perfect!" I exclaimed. And with that we headed toward the movie theater.

When we got there Edward bought two tickets to the latest vampire movie. As we were about to head over to our theater I heard an all too familiar voice call my name. It was Brit, my oldest friend from Phoenix. We rushed towards each other and I managed not to trip in the process. We hugged each other tightly and stated talking.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's really you!" Britt said with enough enthusiasm to give Alice a run for her money

"I can't believe it either. What are you doing in Port Angeles though?" I asked

"Oh, this and that…" she trailed off, remembering I had been with someone

"By the way" she whispered, "Who's the hottie?"

"Oh, you noticed him did you?" I teased

"OF COURSE! He's way hot!" she gushed

"Come on, I'll introduce you" I said. And with that I dragged her over to meet Edward, needless to say she looked quite nervous.

"Edward" I called

"Yes, love?" he replied, by that time we were right beside him

"I want you to meet, one of my friends who happens to be in town. Edward, Brit, Brit. Edward." I said gesturing with my hands

"Pleasure to meet you Brit" Edward said. Brit was speechless and I could see Edward retaining his laughter. Then Brit whispered,

"Who's he?" I couldn't help but giggle

"Well," I went and wrapped my right arm around his wait and he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders "he's my… fiancée!" I told her as I held out my left hand for her inspection. She saw the ring on my finger and couldn't contain herself anymore. We hugged again,

"Congratulations!" Brit squealed, "When's the wedding?" she asked

" August 2nd, or in 6 days" I told her "we'd love it if you came, when do you leave for Phoenix?" I asked

"Oh, I'll be here for another week or two, and I'd love to go, but I haven't got a thing to wear." She said

"That's hardly an issue, Edward's sister Alice loves to shop, she could have something picked and not even see how it looks on you and know you'll look good in and love it."

I told her. Then she said,

"Well, I guess I'll be there then" Brit said with a smile

"What movie are you going to?" I asked her

"I'm going to see that new vampire movie" she replied

"So are we!" I said

"Well then let's go!" And with that we headed for the theater. Edward and I were the only one's sitting in the back. Brit sat somewhere in the middle and everyone else were spread out in the front and middle rows.

When the movie started the first scene consisted of two 'vampires' fighting and they looked so fake compared to the actual vampire sitting beside me.

"Ridiculous!' we both muttered in unison, and then started giggling.

Then I noticed Brit starring at our giggling and I immediately shut up, though it wasn't easy. As soon as Brit looked away I started giggling again, then I noticed Edward staring at me, I looked up and got lost in his beautiful topaz eyes. The next thing I know he's kissing me. Kissing me with such enthusiasm that I was soon pulling away gasping for breath. After the movie ended Edward and I invited Brit back to the house so that Alice could get a chance to meet her and make any adjustments to the wedding plans.

"Sure, why not. I'd love to meet your family, and see where you live" Brit replied

"Let's go then, I'll drive' Edward said with a smirk, and I couldn't help but smile. Brit didn't understand our reaction at all, but she shrugged it off. When we got to the car she let out a very envious

"OH MY GOD! That is not your car is it Bella?"

"Of course not! It's Edward's. Trust me his car is much less ostentatious than the car he bought me is." I laughed as I watched her expression.

"What kind of car did he get you exactly?" she asked

"You'll see when we get there" I said, and with that we took off. When we reached the highway Brit realized we don't live in Port Angeles.

"Um… where exactly do you guy's live?" Brit asked

"We live in Forks." I answered simply

"That's, like, an hour away. Don't you think it's a waste of your time driving me all the way to your house just to bring me back to my hotel in Port Angeles?" she asked

"No, we don't think that, and it's only going to take us about twenty minutes to get there.' I said

"Really, why is that?"

"Haven't you noticed how fast we're going?" she looked at the speedometer then and noticed we were going 110 m/h

"HOLY SHIT! Do you always drive like this Edward?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Yes I do actually." He said chuckling

"Wow, you're brave Bella."

After that was said the rest of the ride took place in silence, other than a few whispers between Edward and myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

**(Brit's POV) **

"Oh my god! This is your house!" I said in awe.

"Actually it's my family's house, but technically yes." Edward said nonchalantly. I couldn't believe how lucky Bella was.

"So do I get to see this mysterious car of yours?" I asked Bella

"Let's go see it now" she answered cheerily. Her car was ostentatious.

"OH MY GOD! What kind of car is that?"

"It's a 2008 Ferrari Spyder" Edward told me. Bella's new car was a beautiful shade of blue with a striking black and white interior. But for some reason all the windows were tinted as dark as you could get them, which is strange considering they live in one of the most sunless places on earth.

"Wow, now I'm jealous!"

"Oh, wait until you hear this, you're going to absolutely _loath_ me!" Bella told me with a chuckle

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"This is just one of _three_ cars Edward has gotten me. Of course one of theme was a replacement for my Truck, and this one is an early wedding present from him, and _that one_" Bella pointed to a car that was covered by a sheet in a corner of the huge garage " Is his birthday present for me"

"You're right, I do hate you. NOT. I am really jealous though." I said

"Well, I have a feeling Alice is going to be ecstatic to meet you Brit, why don't we go inside." Edward suggested, I had no idea why they were both smiling but it was hard not to disagree with him. So I agreed.

**(Bella's POV)**

As we approached the house Brit suddenly yelled

"Oh my god! This is your house!"

"Actually it's my family's house, but technically yes" Edward told her nonchalantly

"So, do I get to see this mysterious car of yours Bella?" Brit asked me

"Let's go see it now!" I answered cheerily

"OH MY GOD! What kind of car is that?" she asked

"It's a 2008 Ferrari Spyder" Edward answered for me. My Ferrari was the most beautiful shade of Blue with a Black and White interior. All the windows were tinted as dark as possible so that we could drive it on sunny days.

"Wow, now I'm jealous" Brit told me

"Oh, wait until you hear this, you're going to absolutely _loath_ me!" I said with a chuckle

"What is it?" the curiosity was apparent in her voice

"This is just one of _three_ cars Edward has gotten for me. Of course one of them is a replacement for my Truck, and this one is an early wedding present from him, and _that one_" I pointed to the car covered by a sheet in one of the darkest corners of the huge garage " is his birthday present for me."

"You're right, I do hate you. NOT. I am really jealous though" Brit said

"Well I have a feeling Alice is going to be ecstatic to meet you Brit, why don't we go inside." Edward suggested, Brit agreed right away.

**(Alice's POV) **

I had been cuddling with Jasper when my eyes glazed over. When I came too Jasper asked me what I had seen.

"Bella has a visitor coming!" I told him, but he still looked confused by my extreme enthusiasm so I said "They invited her to the wedding, they want me to take her shopping for something to wear!" I shrieked with happiness, comprehension showing on my husbands face. Then I remembered to add "She's human though so maybe you should go hunting, just in case."

"That's an excellent idea. I'd rather not blow everything and have Bella hate me because of a human." Jasper sighed

"In that case you'd better go in about an hour, they're going to stop in the garage first but still, I'd rather you didn't take any chances" I told him and he nodded in agreement.

One hour later

"Jasper, I hear them coming up the driveway. You should go now" I told my husband

"All right, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon" he told me, and then he leaned down swiftly to give me a quick kiss and then left through the back door. That's when I heard them talking about Bella's cars. Brit's unruly human reactions were funnier than Bella's. Just then they came through the door.

"Alice" I heard Edward call, he could have whispered and I would have heard, but we had to keep up the charade because there was a human with them. I made my way to the front door at just slightly faster than average human speed.

"Yes?" I said pretending not to know what they were going to say

"Alice, this is Brit. She's my oldest friend from Phoenix. We just invited her to the wedding, but she has nothing to wear, so…" Bella told me.

"SHOPPING!" I screamed happily

"Exactly" Bella and Edward said in unison

"Excellent" I said chuckling darkly

"Alice! Don't scare her like that! And keep yourself in check, or else" Bella told me sternly.

"All right, all right. I promise I won't go overboard" I promised

"Good" was all she said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Brit's POV)**

Bella was so lucky; she had a gorgeous fiancée, fantastic in-laws to be (who strangely could all be passed off as models) _and_ they were totally loaded. Alice was dragging me to the most expensive stores in the mall. I fully intended to take advantage of that fact as much as possible. Alice had her tiny arms absolutely loaded with dresses. She dumped them into my arms and said

"Now, go try these on." So I did. I came out wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that fell to just above the knee with a turquoise band around the waist. It looked pretty good.

"We're getting it, now go try on another one" Alice ordered. I came out again wearing a white dress with pink retro circles and a pink ribbon going around my waist and tied with a bow at the front. Again I didn't look terrible.

"We're getting that one too, next." Alice said. I went back in and tried on another one, I came out in a black and white Polk-a-dot dress.

"Were getting that one as well, keep em' coming" I went back in and came out wearing a strapless red dress with a black waistband. It was one of my favorites so far.

"Not bad, put it in the yes pile" was all Alice said, I was beginning to understand why Bella wasn't exactly volunteering to come with today, shopping with Alice is brutal.

"O.K. Brit go try on the last one." I went back into the fitting room and came back out wearing a purple silk and tulle dress.

"We have to get you that one!" Alice trilled when I came out.

When we got to the check out the total was 766,65, if I thought my eyes were wide at the bill it was nothing compared to how wide they got when Alice pulled out a black credit card.

"So are we done yet?" I asked her cautiously, she turned to face me at a speed that didn't quite seem natural for a human being "Absolutely not! We still have to get shoes and accessories to go with all of the dresses" I sighed this was going to be a long day, just as Bella ha predicted.

**(Alice's POV)**

As Brit was coming out in the various dresses, she didn't look particularly good in any of them but I got them all anyway. The total for the dresses was 766,65. I almost lost it laughing when I saw her jaw drop at the amount of money we were spending. I couldn't help myself I had to use my black card and her face was priceless. After we left Brit asked

"So are we done yet?" when I turned to face her in shock at how little she seemed to be comprehending about my shopping habits and moved I little too quickly, for someone who is supposedly human.

"Absolutely not! We still have to get shoes and accessories to go with all of the dresses" I told her. I heard her sigh then and thought _'she's just like Bella when it comes to shopping'_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up to a frantic looking Alice and a frustrated Edward. As soon as I woke up Alice grabbed me and said, "We'll be right back Edward" And dragged me out of the comfortable spot I was in.

"Alice there better be a good explanation for this!" I grumbled

"Oh! Trust me, there is."

"Well?"

"Right. Edward is agitated about something but I'm not entirely sure what he upset about. Anyway, I had a vision,"

"So, you have visions on a daily basis Alice' I interrupted

"Bella listen, your future disappeared, but when it reappeared, you were dead" she finished, a slightly hysterical edge to her voice

"OH.MY.GOD. No, nonononono. That's not possible! He wouldn't! He couldn't!" I shrieked

"Now, you'd better go find out what's bothering Edward" so I left. When I got back to my and Edward's room, I walked over to the bed and curled up in his arms.

"So, what has your teeth on edge today?" I inquired quietly

"You got a phone call" was all he said

"Jake" I sighed

"Yes, he said to tell you that he needs to talk to you about something, 'ASAP' as he put it"

"All right. I'll call him." And with that I picked up the cell that was on the bedside table and dialed Jacob's number.

**(Edward's POV)**

_Why does that __dog__ have to ruin everything? _I thought to myself angrily. It was 2 a.m. for Christ's sakes. Does he not have _any _manners? He calls her at 2 in the morning and all he can say is 'Bella?' 'No its Edward' I whispered 'is Bella there, and why are you whispering?' he said in his obnoxious sneer 'well of course she's here, and I would be whispering because it's 2 in the morning and she's asleep' ' Oh right. Well tell her I need to talk to her ASAP' and he hung up.

(Five hours later)

I heard Alice coming before she even reached the door.

"Come in Alice" I said quietly, she came in.

"Edward, I have to talk to her when she wakes up!" I could tell she was very upset about something. Then Alice went rigid and her eyes glazed over. Seconds later she was herself again.

"Bella will wake up in exactly 67 seconds" Alice informed me. Sure enough 67 seconds later Bella woke up. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and said

"We'll be right back Edward" and then Alice dragged my true love away. I could have easily listened in on their conversation but my mind was so occupied with imaginings of what Jacob wanted to say to my Bella. A couple of minutes later Bella came back and resumed her position in my arms.

"So what has your teeth on edge today" she asked me quietly

"You got a phone call" was all I said

"Jake" she sighed

"Yes, he said to tell you that he needs to talk to you about something 'ASAP' as he put it"

"All right. I'll call him" and with that she picked up the cell phone and dialed Jacobs number.

**(Alice's POV)**

I couldn't believe it! The phone call Bella was about to make is what would lead up to my vision. I was almost positive. When Bella has things sorted out I'll tell Edward about my vision. Maybe that will change the outcome. Edward would more than likely go back to the Volturi and ask to die again. That would destroy our family. And I was not going to let that filthy _dog_ be the end of the Cullen family, or my name isn't Alice Cullen.

**A/N: what do you guys think? Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chapter 6

**(Brit's POV)**

Ugh! Now I know why Bella _hates_ shopping with Alice so much. It's no surprise that she visibly cringes at the mention of shopping. I don't think I can handle one more shopping trip with Alice. The strangest part about the whole thing was the fact that Alice wasn't the least bit tired after 5 hours strait of shopping.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you about Alice and her shopping habits" Bella said, slightly smug. I could seriously strangle her right now, then Edward glared at me for a second and then looked away quickly. There was something strange about the Cullen's but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I guess your right, you did warn me"

"Well, I don't think, seeing as the wedding is in a couple of days, that Alice will be able to force any of us to go shopping with her" Bella said cheerfully, then Edward kissed her passionately on the lips. They got so caught up in their own world that I had to clear my throat a couple of times before they remembered I was in the room.

"Sorry" Bella mumbled as she started blushing

"It's fine, I mean what couple wouldn't get carried away when they'll be getting married in a few days!" I said brightly

"You're right, Bella don't be embarrassed, no matter how much I love it when you blush" Edward said. Then suddenly Jasper came storming into the room holding his head in his hands yelling

"UGH! WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Sorry Jasper" they both said simultaneously. I was starting to get very confused. Then Edward and Jasper started laughing slightly, then Edward whispered something to Bella and they all started laughing. I was extremely lost now. Bella tried to explain but she was laughing too much.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's so funny!?" I said exasperated

"We're sorry Brit, that was terribly rude of us. Unfortunately it's not something we're at liberty to discuss" Edward said politely.

"And why would that be?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Because we just can't" Bella finally said

"Alright, I didn't mean to pry" and with that I went to my room to take a nap

**(Jasper's POV)**

Edward and Bella's emotions were really starting to get to me. If they didn't tone down the lust and the love and the embarrassment, I'll go insane. And you do not want me to go insane with two humans in the house when it happens. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the living room and yelled

"UGH! WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" they chuckled softly and said simultaneously

"Sorry Jasper" then I started to feel Brit's confusion and Edward read her mind. We started laughing. As Bella's expression turned to one of confusion as well Edward leaned in and whispered

"Brit is very confused as to why we all started laughing, she's starting to get very annoyed" then Bella started laughing too.

"Are you guy's going to tell me what's so funny!?" Brit suddenly said exasperation evident in her voice.

"We're sorry Brit, that was terribly rude of us. Unfortunately it's not something we're at liberty to discuss" Edward said politely.

"And why would that be?" she asked, I could tell her patience was wearing thin

"Because we just can't" Bella finally said

"Alright, I didn't mean to pry" she said, then she left., I assumed to take a nap after my wife held her hostage at the mall for 5 hours, obviously in her 'evil pixie mode'. I found her kind of scary when she was like that, and I pitied the poor person (usually Bella) that was her victim.

"Well, that was a little too close for comfort, Edward what if she finds out?" Bella suddenly asked, and I could feel her panic start to increase. I sent her a wave of calm and she through me an appreciative look. Then everyone in the house, even Bella, heard Brit's _really_ loud snoring, and we all started to laugh.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been going through a lot of family drama. If you knew what I'm going through because of my dad's transplant, you would probably go into a severe depression, or start cutting yourselves or something really emo like that.

**Anyways R&R **

**I'll try to update more, but I may have to take time off writing my stories to write my fathers obituary D: **

**Love,**

**Bella**


	7. sorry last an I SWEAR!

**A/N: hey everyone!**

**I have a couple of announcements.**

**I've changed my pen name to WickedLovelyInk'd**

**I know I TOTALLY suck with updating but I've almost finished a chapter for more than one story. Life just keeps getting in the way**

**I recently got a review saying that when I put a reason for my lack of updates it looks like I'm looking for pity. I'd like to set things straight. When I put a specific reason I'm NOT looking for pity. That's actually the last thing I want. I just feel like you my wonderful readers deserve a reason for my sucky updating. And it's a wonderful way to vent and get things off my chest without having to deal with the infuriating looks of pity and whatever else I get from my friends. So if it looks like I want pity I'm sorry, that's not my intention.**

**and finally HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. Hope you all have fun**


	8. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
